


Danny's Showers

by Emz597



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz597/pseuds/Emz597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny loves his showers, especially when a certain person decides to join him. Oneshot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slash (guy on guy) don't like then why are you here?
> 
> Spoilers: None  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 sadly :(, the ideas and characters belong to their respectful owners. No infringement intended.
> 
> This is my first time at trying to write a sexual scene so please be nice, I'm not sure its any good but I've got to start somewhere seeing as I want to write more. Thanks to CrunchyScones for beta. Enjoy :) x

Danny, like any other decent human being, loved showers. The hot relaxing water running down your body, untensing the muscles. Yes, Danny loved showers. He could stand there forever, none of this one minute SEAL crap. No, head under the water, eyes closed and stand there, not a care in the world.

So you can't blame him for the very manly squeak that escaped his lips when he felt a pair of arms wrap round his middle. A deep chuckle echoed close to his ear.

"Something the matter, Danno?"

"Everything was fine until _someone_ came in and ruined my shower."

"I'm not ruining your shower." Steve said as he nuzzeled his nose into Danny's neck.

"Oh, no?" Danny replied, resisting the urge to shiver "what are you doing then?"

"I'm making it better." whispered Steve seductively into Danny's ear as he moved one of his hands down to Danny's already half hard cock.

Danny couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Steve touched him. The taller man grinned "Now Danny if you still think I'm ruining your shower I'm more than happy to leave."

"You will do no such thing." demanded Danny

"Oh, really? And how are you going to stop me?" asked Steve, letting go of Danny and stepping back from the shorter man.

Danny immediately turned around and crushed his lips to Steve's, meaning their cocks rubbed together. Steve's hands went straight to Danny's bum as they stood there under the spray, making out.

"You leave this shower and there will be consequences." threatened Danny after removing his lips reluctantly from Steve's.

"Well, we can't have that now can we?" smirked Steve as he grabbed both his and Danny's fully hard cocks. Danny couldn't help the buck of his hips when Steve touched him. The taller man had that affect on him. Danny pulled Steve in for a heated kiss as the dark haired man began to pump their cocks quickly. There was no time for slow and perfect, it was about the fast and needy, they could do the lovey dovey stuff later. They were too far gone for that now.

Danny moved away from Steve's lips and let out a loud moan, he was so close. Steve took the opportunity to bite and suck at Danny's neck to bring out more of those wonderful sounds. He could feel himself building up and he knew Danny was too, Steve just needed to…

"Oh God."

Steve smirked against Danny's neck; he had found Danny's sweet spot. Steve began to attack the spot as he flicked his wrist, causing Danny to come undone.

"Steve!" Danny called out as he came, holding onto the taller man as he rode out his high. Hearing his name come from Danny's lips was Steve's undoing, he moaned loudly as he came.

As the evidence washed away, both men leant against the other, catching their breath.

"Told you I would make it better."

Danny huffed a laugh "you always have to be right, don't you?"

Steve just replied with a cocky smile and leaned in to kiss Danny.

Yes, Danny loved showers. Especially when his very hot boyfriend decides to join him.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do well or failed? Good? Bad? Let me know :)


End file.
